


Solis Servus

by AlecKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, DarkHarry, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Pan - Freeform, Pansexual, polyamorous, queer, vampire, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecKat/pseuds/AlecKat





	Solis Servus

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

_Italics - will sometimes be thoughts ( I say sometimes because it may not fit in regularly unless it is indicated to be thoughts)_

**Bold - will sometimes be actions (Same as the thoughts but with actions)**

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Once upon a time- alright cut the crap, this isn't a happily ever after fairy tale shit. This is my story and it isn't the perfect love story you're looking for so turn back now **spooky noises**. That is how we will start our story, not all sunshine and birds chirping; okay maybe some chirping birds. Now let's get on with the story.

 _Ugh those damned birds_ "Shut up will ya!" I yell out my window scaring the damned birds away. I walk away snickering to myself.

"And what did those birds ever do to you dear sister?" my brother, Calix, chuckled as he put a thermos in front of me. Even though we're technically not siblings he still takes care of me as if I'm younger than him. We also looked somewhat alike or at least we did, before we dyed our hair they were the same color but now I've got purple tips to my waist length hair and he has teal short hair.

"They woke me up oh so dear brother" I say with a roll of my eyes. "Do I really have to drink this? I'm not hungry"

"Ah but you will be, besides we're going to get your school supplies today"

"Oh shit! I forgot about that! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?!" I screech at him as I run up the stairs.

I reach my walk in closet and start throwing clothes everywhere till I find my favorite black crop top and ripped jeans. I run over to my vanity grabbing my necklaces and clipping them behind my neck. I do one last check in the mirror adjusting my ring and running my hands through my hair before I grab my bag and walk back down the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

I just hmm in response and pull on the ends of my hair.

"Don't worry Lis, this is just the shopping part. It's like a test run for the real thing." He bends down to my level since I'm so damn short. "I know you haven't been out in a long time especially around these people but it'll be okay. Just remember to keep your thermos on you at all times just in case."

"I'll keep it with me at all times, I'd rather not have any sort of incident at school. Now let's get going to Diagon Alley before it gets too crowded."

"Then let us go baby sister." Calix says as he puts his hands on my shoulders and leads me out to one of our many cars. I hope into the passenger seat clutching my thermos tightly and fiddling with my necklaces as we make our way out into town.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Author's Note - I'm sorry that is it short but I decided to ignore my school work and start writing again. I abandoned my other story because I didn't like where it was going. If there are requests I will be rewriting that story with most of the main points the same but I just really didn't like how it was going. I hope you liked the first chapter of Solis Servus!! Please give any feedback but don't be mean! 

I hope everyone has a good day, night, morning, afternoon, whatever the time may be!

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡


End file.
